


Tag

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, broken ribs, is this crack?? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: hehehe it just a bit of fun :D
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Tag

“Guys I just had the best idea for our next team bonding activity!” Malcolm interrupted the silence the four had been working in.

JT groaned “This isn’t you trying to suggest ax-throwing again is it?”

“No, no, no, this one is basically what we do on the job all the time,” Malcolm assured JT.

“Which is…?” Dani questioned.

“Tag!” Malcolm exclaimed.

JT raised his eyebrows “Tag?”

“Yeah! It’s just like chasing a suspect, just more fun and less dangerous.” Malcolm met his team's eyes, finding them very uninterested. “Oh come on! You guys aren't even a little excited.” 

“Bright no offense, but I’m a little old for tag, and we all know you are the fastest. We don't need a game to prove it.” Gil reasoned.

“What if I change it up? What if… we chose a small portion of New York as our playing grounds and it's you three against me. If I win, we get to go ax-throwing next time and you guys can choose what happens if I lose.” Malcolm offered them.

They all looked at each other, Gil spoke up. “Okay fine, but if we win, next time it's a dinner at my house, you have to at least try everything there, and when it's over you get to clean up.” 

“If that is your idea of a prize, I’ll take it!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you guys remember the boundaries I texted you?” Malcolm asked as they stood at the south entrance of Central Park.

“Yes, we’ve even created a strategy. We aren't letting your skinny ass get away this time.” JT bantered.   
  
“Great! I love a challenge. I get a three-minute head start, the game ends when someone tags me or if you guys can’t get me within the hour. We are allowed to go in and out of buildings, but obviously, nothing illegal” Malcolm reminded them.

“Good luck kid, you are aware this is what we do for a living?” Gil said

“Of course!” Malcolm turned and ran, getting as much space between him and the team as possible before his time was up. He knew that street names were an easy way to keep track of him and set up a trap. So Malcolm headed straight for a hotel, he could go in without being stopped by someone and had a lot of open hallways to run through. There would be stairways and elevators for quick escapes and several exits.

Once in the hotel, he slowed down to conserve his energy while getting to know the space he was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As soon as Malcolm started running, Gil turned to Dani and JT.

“Okay, walkie-talkies on?” He checked.

“Yep,” Dani confirmed and JT nodded.

“As we talked about earlier, Bright likes to use that brain of his, so he is not just going to blindly run around the city. We also know he made the rule that we can go inside buildings, which means he is going to try, and use that to his advantage. First, we need to figure out which building he went into. Once we have eyes, Dani and I go in, herding him right into JT who will be waiting outside.” Gil repeated their plan.

“Let's do this.” 

The three-headed the same way Malcolm had gone, splitting up once they were out of the park. 

Gil had been jogging for about fifteen minutes, looking for any sign that Malcolm had been around when Dani came through the walkie-talkie. _“Eyes on Bright at the Best Western on E 49th street, over.”_

_“Copy, heading your way, currently on W 46th street, over.”_ JT replied.

Retrieving his walkie-talkie Gil responded. “On E 52nd street, Powell keep your eyes on him. JT I want you at the side entrance, we will keep you updated, over.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm had explored every inch of the hotel, memorizing every exit and stairway. After about ten minutes, he decided to help them out by taking a seat outside of the hotel. Not too long after, he watched from the corner of his eye, as Dani ran behind a parked car. Things were starting to get exciting.

Waiting a few more moments, he spotted Gil turning onto the street. They made eye contact and Malcolm gave him a wink, before jumping up and running into the hotel. Malcolm went straight to the staircase. He planned to wear them out with the steps. Malcolm had been a little extra and prepared by using the many stairs in his loft as practice. 

Gil was behind him, but he couldn’t hear Dani or JT. They were herding him, Dani and Gil were going to push him to somewhere JT would be waiting. He headed for the top floor where JT was less likely to be. The downside of the hotel was he could easily get cornered if he wasn’t careful. 

Reaching the top, he slammed open the door to the highest floor of the hotel. Malcolm had been lucky that Gil was a little behind him because he caught a glimpse of Dani sprinting for the stairwell. She must have taken the elevator all the way up.

Change of plans, he had to go to the roof, turning around, he headed up the next set of steps bursting through the door. Unfortunately, he realized he had nowhere to go. He really dun goofed. 

“Bright it’s over.” Dani panted.

Malcolm spun around, to Dani and Gil, bending over, both extremely out of breath. Malcolm was too, his heart pounded in his ear, and sweat dripped down his brow. 

He was about to give up when he got an idea, it was a terrible one, but he wasn’t gonna let them win.

“It’s not over until I say it is.” Malcolm grinned, running to his right. As he approached the edge he knew he had to commit if he wanted to make, and he did.

“BRIGHT DON’T!!!” He heard Gil shout from behind him, but it was too late. Pushing off the ledge with all his strength, Malcolm jumped between the hotel and the neighboring building, which was a bit shorter.

Fear rolled through him as it occurred to him what he had just done. The fear didn’t last long before he took a punch to his chest as he collided with the edge of the other building. Malcolm held on for his life, dragging himself up onto the roof, gasping for the air that was no longer in his lungs.

“BRIGHT, YOU GOOD?” Dani anxiously yelled from the other side.

“Yeah!” Malcolm yelled back. He laid on the ground catching his breath as pain started to spread through his chest, but unfortunately, the game wasn’t over. 

Malcolm sat up, wincing at the objection his ribs gave him. Adrenaline still in his veins, he lightly jogged to the door leading into the building, relieved to find it unlocked. Limping down each step he gradually made his way down to the lobby of the office building. Malcolm hid behind a corner and watched the front entrance. A moment passed before Dani and Gil ran in and went straight for the staircase. He waited till they were out of sight before he ran out the door.

To focused on the pain in his ribs and the stabbing sensation that went through his body every heavy breath he took, Malcolm was completely stunned when he flew straight into a solid barrier. Strangely enough, the barrier wrapped itself around him as Malcolm went to collapse in agony.

The barrier, Malcolm realized was actually a person, lowered him to the ground.

“I got him.” a familiar voice said from above.

Malcolm heaved trying to get oxygen into his lungs. 

“Bright, look at me, take deep slow breaths.” JT, that’s who was talking to him, he was what he collided with.

Following JT’s orders, he concentrated on each burning inhale and exhale. Looking up he found JT’s concerned stare, and his hands holding Malcolm’s shoulders. Fairly quickly Dani and Gil had returned.

“Malcolm are you crazy!! You were playing a game of tag, not being Tom Cruise in the Mission Impossible movies! You could have gotten seriously injured or died!” Gil shouted.

“We all already know I am crazy.” Malcolm wheezed.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Dani asked Gil.

“No,” Malcolm replied.

“I wasn’t asking you.” Dani hissed.

“I’m fine, I think it's just some bruised ribs.” Malcolm defended.

“No, I don’t think an ambulance is necessary, but you can go get the Le Mans, he doesn’t need to walk all the way back to it.” Gil handed Dani his keys.

Malcolm let out a sigh of relief, knowing he wasn’t going to the hospital.

“Tag your it.” JT smiled, nudging his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm had been wrong, Gil still took him to the hospital. Gil just thought an ambulance was unnecessary, not the trip to the hospital. 

So there he was a week later, sitting on Gil’s couch, laughing with the team, and an ice pack tightly wrapped up against his chest. Turns out he had broken several ribs and bruised the rest. 

Gil made him take the week off as the team’s “prize” for winning, since cleaning up after their dinner was out of the question, and Malcolm’s punishment was him no longer being allowed to choose their team’s activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovely story I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudo and comment. I love to see everyone's thoughts. This was for my broken ribs square on my bad things happen bingo card. I love y'all, have a wonderful day and stay healthy and happy out there <3


End file.
